Carlos's and I's love radio in NightVale
by LikeaWriting-Desk
Summary: NIghtVale Cecil decides he needs something to do with his Night life. So he sets up a new radio program that feature's his and Carlos's love life


Good Night Night-Vale!

Cecil here!

I would like to welcome you to a new show I'm introducing to help keep out the dull static noise you hear in your head whenever the dark figures are waking past. Don't be alarmed though, they're just attempting to figure out weather or not you, or your loved ones, are worthy for sacrifice. In which, by the way, if you're handicapped in any way possible. You are especially worthy for sacrifice. Without further delay though.

Introducing,

Carlos and I's love radio!

In which I sit here with my intern running me pointless errands and tell you all about me and Carlos's, "Relationship" life. Fair warning though, things on this show can get a little hot and heavy. So be sure to lock any child under the age of eighteen in a sepperate bedroom before things get too exciting. Oh I've been waiting to do this show for the longest time now. It's like a dream come true, even Carlos approves of it.

You may be worried about station management not agreeing, or interfering with this wonderful piece of radio programming. I'll be the first to let you know that station management has not only agreed to let this happen. They've went as far as only threatening my life twice during the whole negotiation process. We settled, that as long as I plug in our sponsor at least once, sacrifice a couple of three-eyed goats, as well as giving up any and all health benefits I never had in the first place, I could go on with the show. I have no idea where to find the, "Three-eyed goats" but I have our nameless intern working on it.

Oh look, here I am making further delay when I said no more of it. Shame on me. I'll get to the story at hand.

Carlos and I went on a date last night. His long luscious locks are starting to grow back slowly but surely, and he even noticed the new tie I bought. Although we're dating, I still get a kick every time he notices me. Carlos took me to Rico's Pizza, one of my favorite places to eat in NightVale. He knows me so well and I couldn't be happier. We had a conversation about something, but the only thing I can remember is his hair blowing graciously as the fan swiveled back and forth. His heavenly lips moved in a hypnotic dance. His caramel voice swooned my ears effortlessly. I'm sure he was talking about his clocks or something.

Don't bash on me listeners. I can feel you bashing through the radio waves. If you were on a date with Carlos himself and was sitting right in front of beautiful him. I doubt you could even pay attention. Let alone sit down without completely melting as I was.

I was so entranced, I didn't even notice the waiter had placed the invisible pie in front of us.

I took even smaller notice that I was leaning towards Carlos so much that I had gotten some of the delicious sustenance onto my new tie. I didn't think Carlos noticed either until he whispered into his glass, placed his money under the tray of sugar packets.

Then suggested that we go back to his place in order to clean up the nasty stain on my tie.

How could I say no listeners? How could I ever deny my sweet Carlos of anything he's ever wanted?

We walked back to Carlos's place. Only with one or two odd chants from different figures in the occasional alleyway.

He even took my hand as we walked. Did you hear that? He took my hand!

While that's not such a startling development, it still makes me more happy than a color blind person on lottery day. If you want a startling development then wait till you hear what happened next!

Once we entered his house. Carlos had no hesitation to take me by my stained tie and drag me into his bedroom. Before I could even pretend to put up a protest, Carlos had pulled me on top of him on his bed and we were kissing. That's right, kissing!

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

There wasn't even tree's involved!

Speaking of trees, it's time for a wood from our sponsor.

Get it? Wood? I crack myself up.

Today's sponsor is, the smell of freshly cut grass.

If you haven't sneezed in a while, or even just wanting that hint of nostalgia you get from when you lived on Grandma's farm and she beat you with the blades from the lawnmower.

If you were unlucky on certain days she'd even beat you with the lawnmower itself.

The smell of freshly cut grass is almost always here to suit your needs.

That's enough of that. My intern is waving a struggling three-eyed goat and clipboard that says, "Get back to the juicy details". Will do nameless intern.

Will do.

His lips were so soft and warm that I completely forgot about the stain on my tie that was now on the floor. The kisses were gentle and loving at first but soon our shirts were off and his breathing was becoming faster and more intense with each kiss.

I slid my hand down his chest and grabbed the bulge in his pants. Carlos let out a soft moan and stared intently into my eyes. At this time in our relationship I was not ready to take Carlos fully myself, but at the same time I could not leave him in the state he was in. That would just be cruel and I knew action had to be taken.

With a sudden spark of initiative, I pushed Carlos onto his back, parted his legs, and unzipped his pants slowly. As I removed his pants and underwear his member stood at attention just for me. I also noticed he shaved today. Carlos is so considerate. I decided to award his impeccable consideration. Not that I could resist in any sense of the fashion.

I parted his legs to get a better view and licked him slowly, then taking him into my mouth. He gasped and ran his hands through my hair the moment I could taste his delicious self. I could feel him throbbing as I gripped his hips with my hands while my mouth and tongue were sliding up and down rhythmically. Occasionally I lifted my head and stared into his eyes while my hand took him firmly and stroked until those eyes I was staring into rolled into the back of his head with ecstasy. Only then would I take the pleasure of tasting him again.

I slowed down every minute or so to keep things interesting. Only to pick up the pace faster than before right after. This drove Carlos wild. He gripped my hair tighter and tighter. His soft voice moaning my name as his toes curled caused me to only go faster and his back to arch ever so slightly. The yes's began to come out of his mouth more rapidly and I thought he might pull out my hair his grip was so tight. I knew he was close, so for the first time I took all of him one last time and this did it. His muscles tightened, and a smile of pleasure engulfed his face, and he moaned my name louder than ever before while I swallowed every last drop he gave me. There's times you know listeners where I crave Carlos. So I take no shame in taking this advantage to get my fill.

I looked up and gave him a kiss so we could exchange, I love you's, only to glance at the clock on his bedside table and see that if I didn't leave now I would be late. I felt so bad but I knew Carlos would understand. It was almost time for my Radio Show at the station and if I didn't get back management would kill me or worse. I gave my apologies and raced out the door still buttoning up my shirt. I left my tie, but purposefully of course since that gave me more reason to go back later.

The squeals from the Sacrifice alter tells me it's time to go listeners. I hope you've enjoyed yourself as much as I have tonight. There's an odd smoke rising from the alter room along with screams from our intern. I better go take a look at what's going on.

Until next time, I leave you with the sound of our intern suffering.

Good-Night.


End file.
